A Chance In Meeting
by sarahjane555
Summary: Edward and Bella grew up in two different setting and are studying two different things. So how do two people with completely different backgrounds and interest meet and fall in love? Follow Edward and Bella along on their journey of love and happiness and see where it takes them. *Longer summary inside.*
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Isabella Marie Swan grew up in the small town of Hot Springs, North Carolina. She was born March 12, 1992 to Charlie and Renee Swan. Bella s an only child. Bella is currently a junior at NYU studying to become a teacher.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen grew up in big city New York, New York. He was born January 22, 1992 to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Edward has two siblings an older brother named Emmett who is 23 and a younger sister named Alice who is 18. He is currently a junior at NYU studying to become a doctor.

They meet one day at bookstore and fall in love. They are going out for about 3 weeks and summer arrives. All their friends and family go with them to Florida for the all summer. Read and find out the crazy summer the Cullen's, Swan's, and Hale's have.

Chapter 1:

Bella POV:

I was on my way back to my apartment when I noticed a help wanted sign. I had just gotten fired from my previous job at the diner because I missed a few days due to scheduling problems. Anyway, I have another 5 months on my lease and without my job I want be able to afford rent. I walk into the bookstore and pick up an application. Sitting down at an empty table, I fill out the application. When I am finished I go and up to the front desk where a lady maybe mid-forties sits. "Excuse me, who do I give this application to?"

"Oh, I'll take that dear."

So I hand her the application, say a quick thanks and turn to leave. Going out the door I run into someone. Looking up I notice he has bronze and green eyes. He looks down at me and mumbles an apology and walks away. I turn back and look at him and cannot help but notice how good looking he is. Hopefully I'll get the job and see him around the store one day.

Going into my apartment I see my best friend Rosalie Hale sitting on my sofa. Rosalie has been my best friend since freshman year when we shared a dorm. Like me Rosalie is studying to become a high school English teacher. Without her my life would be totally upside down.

"Hey Rose what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend" I tease. "Nah, he had to go to family dinner so I thought I would come visit you." "Wow you're so sweet!"

"So you want to have a girls night here, you know order Chinese and watch chick flicks?" "Sure Court it sounds great. Let me change and you pick out a movie and order the food." "Sure thing Bella!"

When I came back in the lights were off and Footloose was in the DVD player. We started the movie and 15 minutes later the food was here and we were pigging out. Later we fall asleep and I dream of the green eyed man from the bookstore.

Edward POV:

Ugh! Today has been the worst day ever. I woke up an hour late and missed my first class. Getting ready I spilled my hot coffee on my jeans and had to change. I made it just in time for my second class and sat in the back. All through the lesson my sister was texting me and telling me not to forget family dinner tonight with my parents, my brother, and her.

Walking out of the classroom I see Jessica and Lauren two of the biggest sluts I know. Not wanting to deal with them today I turn and quickly walk the other way. I look down at my watch and decide to go pickup my paycheck from the bookstore. Going into the store I run into something or someone. Mumbling an apology I walk away. Turning to look back I saw the most beautiful girl ever to walk the plant. She had wavy, long, brown hair and big brown eyes. Her cheeks were a little flushed. 'Wow' I thought to myself.

Going over to Mrs. Cope I say a quick hello as she hands me the check. Walking back out I head home. Once in my apartment I go in my room and change into a nice button down white cotton shirt and black dress pants. Heading over to my parent's house I can't help but think of the beautiful brunette I ran into.

Author's Note: This is my very first story so tell me what you think. Also everyone lives in New York and Edward and Bella are 23. Bella's parents live in Hot Springs. I will be updating every weekend and maybe during the week depending on my schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Edward POV:

Walking into my parent's house I notice no one is in the living room. Hearing noises in the dining room I walk in there. Taking a seat next to my brother Emmett I notice a blonde hair, blue eyed boy around Alice's age sitting next to her. Looking at them questionably and fix my plate. When my plate is fixing Ali speaks up. "Edward, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. We have been dating for the past three weeks. Jasper is in my science class." Wow that's a shock, my baby sister has a boyfriend. "Don't worry bro mom, dad, and I met him last week, he's ok. Plus he is Rosie's cousin so it's all good." (A/N: Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend all the Cullens have met her. And Jasper, Alice, and Emmett have met Bella.) "Well I'm happy for you Ali, but Jasper if you ever hurt her we are going to have some problems." "Don't worry I have no intentions of hurting her."

After dinner we all went in the living room to watch baseball. Alice sat beside Jasper reading some gossip magazine. During the game Ali invited me to lunch tomorrow, and then Jasper's game (A/N: He plays baseball) with her, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Rose's roommate Bella. I agreed then said goodbye to get home and study or a test I have next week.

Once in my apartment I head to my room and change into some sweats and a black tee, grab my books then sit on my sofa to study. After about an hour and a half I look to my right and see the light blinking on my answering machine. Pressing play I hear Mrs. Cope's voice saying something about a new employee that I need to show around tomorrow. 'Great, someone new to show around. I hope they aren't as helpless as the last employee.' I think before closing my books and heading to my room to go to bed.

Bella POV:

The next morning I wake up with a slight headache and back pain. I guess that's what I get for sleeping on the couch all night. Looking around I don't see Rose or her bag. I walk into the kitchen and see a tray of french toast and a glass of orange juice. Lying next to the tray is a note from Rose. 'Hey Bella, Sorry I ditched, but Em wanted to have breakfast. I'll see you at lunch and the game. Love, Rosie' awe Rosie breakfast and a note how sweet. Once I eat and take a quick shower I get dressed and head out the door.

I go to the café beside the bookstore I applied to yesterday and get an iced coffee. Sitting down and pulling out my phone I notice I have a voicemail. When the voice says hello I recognize as the lady from the bookstore. She explains that I got the job and to come in from 9-11 so someone can show me around and what I would do. Glancing at the time I see its 8:57 so I throw my empty cup away and walk next door. Going up to the desk the lady notices me. "Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Mrs. Cope the owner." "Hello. Yes I am Bella, nice to meet you." "If you could just wait right here and I'll get Edward to show you around." With that she went off into the back room. I turn and lean my back against the desk looking around the store.

"Excuse me are you Bella?" Ask the sexist voice I have ever heard. Turning around I notice it's the guy I ran into yesterday. "Um yeah, are you Edward?" "That would be me. Are you ready for your tour?" "Yes sir." I say as he reaches is hand out for mine. Taking his hand I feel a shock go through my body. 'Great how am I supposed to pay attention with this greek god holding my hand?'

Edward POV:

When Bella takes my hand I feel a shock running through my entire body. As I give her a tour I can't believe that it's the girl I ran into yesterday. She is standing here beside me holding my hand. After a quick tour I lead her to sit down. Looking at my watch I see it 9:46 and my shift ends at 11. We spend the next hour getting to know each other and flirting, a lot. I learned she is an only child from Hot Springs, NC and her parents still live there. Her dad, Charlie, is chief of police and her mom, Renee owns a bakery. Her favorite color is green and her favorite things to do are bake and read. She is a junior at NYU studying to become a teacher, and hates shopping. 'This is the perfect women. Where has she been all my life?' I think.

When it hit 11 I stand and say goodbye adding I'll see her at work tomorrow. (A/N: They have the same shifts) As we walk out and ii head towards my car I turn and catch her arm. "Hey Bella I was um wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight. I know we just met but I um would like to know you more. I really enjoyed talking to you today and um I just wanted to know if you'd like to get to know each other better?"

Bella POV:

I thought it was cute how Edward was rambling when he asked me out. It showed that he was nervous and liked me too, 'I hope'. After about two hours of flirting and getting to know everything about each other I wanted to know more. "Of course I'll go to dinner with you. I enjoyed talking with you as well." "Great. Um I mean ok, yeah that's good. Can I get your phone number so I can call you later with details?" "Yes, its 555-479-3185." "OK, well I'll call you later this afternoon. Have a good day Bella. See you tonight." "Bye Edward. I'll be waiting for your call." As I said that he smiled, got in his car and left. It was now 11:15 and I was supposed to meet Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett, and their brother for lunch then head to Jasper's game to 1:30. When I walked in the restaurant I was smiling thinking about my date with Edward the greek god tonight. Looking around I saw them in a booth at the back. Walking closer I saw a bronze hair, green eyed god sitting next to Alice. 'Oh my gosh Edward is Alice and Emmett's brother.'

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy there. So what do you think? And thank you for your reviews.


	3. Author's Note: review or pm your answers

OK so I'm not sure if I'm going to do both POV's. I really like writing in Bella's POV and its hard for me to do Edward's. Tell me what you think and i might still just do Bella but every once in a while throw Edward's in.

Also in the first chapter I said Edward and Bella were 23 i made a mistake they are actually 21.

So the next chapter should be up soon I am working on it now and I'm sorry but it's not going to have Edward's POV in it.

XOX-Sarah-XOX


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. (Sorry I did not state in other chapters I forgot, but I will do so for now on.)**

Chapter 3:

Bella POV:

Taking my seat next to Rose I see everyone looking at me and Edward has a huge grin on his face. "So Bella, is there anything you would like to tell us?" Rose asks me as soon as I'm settled. "Well, I got the job at the bookstore." "Oh we know that. As soon as Edward sat down he was going on about a brown haired beauty named Bella that started at the store today." I look over at Edward and see his ears are a little red. "Right, well we met today and we had fun so we are going to dinner tonight. No big deal." When I say that last part Edward's smile fades and he looks sad. I wink at him and give him a smile of reassurance. "Yeah, I asked Bella to dinner tonight so I could get to know her more. I had a great time with her today and wanted to spend more time with her." "And I happily accepted because I had a good time with him as well."

After that everyone started asking Jasper questions on his game and stuff. I wasn't really paying attention to them; my eyes were on Edward and his were on me. Sometime during lunch Edward moved his chair closer to mine. Leaning his head closer to my ear he whispered "want to get out of here and meet them at the game?" Shocked I looked to his smiling face, thought about it, and then nodded my head. Standing up Edward told everyone at the game then took my hand and lead me towards the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked once we were in his car. "Well I want to show you something special, that ok?" "Of course Edward I would love to!" "Great, um Bella can I ask you a question?" "Sure, shoot." "Well I was wondering, dinner tonight is it like a date?" Was it a date? I mean he just asked me to dinner to get to know each other better. Could he like me like I like him? "Um, I don't know? Do you want it to be a date?" "Kind of, yeah I guess I do. I really like you Bella. I know we just met a couple hours ago, but I like being around you." "Then it's a date. And Edward I like being around you too." Once that was settled he gave me the sexiest grin I had ever seen. It was a little crooked but that made it a whole lot sexier. I also thought it was cute how he got a little flustered when asking me if we were going on a date tonight.

Edward POV:

Hearing Bella say it's a date made me a million times happier. I don't know why but in these few short hours I have known her, I feel very connected to her. "Okay, close your eyes we are almost there and I want you to be totally surprised." "Ugh, fine if you insist." She looked at me smiling then closed her eyes. Driving about 5 more minutes I came to a stop. "Alright, Bella open your eyes." When her eyes opened I heard a small gasp escape her lips. In front of us was a little park area with a fountain and pond. Over the fountain is a little bridge and to the side is a bench. "Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you for showing it to me." "You're welcome Bella. This is sort of my safe heaven I came here to think or just get away sometimes." Smiling at me she gets out of the car and goes to sit on the bench.

Sitting beside Bella I reach out and take her hand. We sit in a comfortable silence enjoying the view and fresh air. Looking down at my watch I realize we are late for Jasper's game. "Hey, Bella?" "Mmmmmm?" "We are late for Jasper's game." "Oh my gosh your right lets go." She stands up pulling me with her and heads toward the car. Driving as fast as I could (and remember we are in New York) we make it to the game about 25 minutes late.

"Hey, guys we were starting to think y'all weren't coming." "No, Emmett we just got a little sidetracked talking." "You sure you didn't take her to your place to have some fun, Eddie?" Ugh. Why must he call me that he knows I hate that nickname. "We're sure Emmett; Edward was just showing me someplace." "Whatever you say Bella." With that we all turned to watch the last of Jasper's game. They ended up winning 7-3 and Jasper hit a homerun.

"Well I think I'm going to head out. Bella do you need a ride home?" "Um, are you sure, I can just get a taxi." "No Bella, I want to give you a ride home." "Okay." I hold out my hand and we head to the car. Opening her door, I help Bella into the passenger seat. The ride to her apartment was silent, but not uncomfortable. It turns out that Bella's apartment complex was across the street from mine. "Do you want me to walk you up?" "No Edward it's okay. I'll see you tonight?" "Of course. I'll be here at eight sharp." "Bye Edward." "Bye Bella." Then she turned and headed inside.

Making into my apartment I flop on the sofa and smile to myself. My clock says its 4:45 so I have a little more than 3 hours before I go get Bella. Turning on my TV I close my eyes and drift into a wonderful sleep filled with dreams of Bella.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 4:

Bella POV:

Looking at my clock it reads 7:15. Great I need to start getting ready; Edward is going to be here soon. Getting up a grab a quick shower and go to my closet to get dressed. I grab a matching pair of red lace underwear and bra, a dark denim mini and a red tank top (in this story Bella is not as shy, her and Edward both are bolder and more confident.) Going back in the bathroom I scrunch my hair and apply some makeup, then put on some black flats and sit on my sofa. My clock read 7:59 so Edward should be here any minute.

Knock, Knock.

Hearing the door I walk to it placing my hand on the knob. Taking a quick breath I twist the handle to find the sexiest man ever. Edward is standing in front of me wearing dark wash tight fitting jeans and a white button up. He looks so sexy right now, I almost want to forget the date and stay here.

"Wow Bella you look amazing." He says bring his right arm from around his back handing me a single red rose. "Awe Edward it's beautiful and you look handsome." "Thank you, gorgeous." He hands me the rose and leans in to kiss my cheek. I blush taking the rose, invite him in and walk into the kitchen to get a vase. "So you ready to go?" "Sure just let me get my coat." I get my coat, take his hand and walk him out the door.

"So where you taking me?" "No way, it's a surprise." "Edward, please tell me." I give him the fake pout and puppy dog eyes, batting my eyelashes. "Awe, Bella you know that's not fair. It's like a weakness. Please Bella just let me surprise you?" "Fine, if it makes you happy." "It does."

After about a 15-20 minute drive we pull into a beautiful French restaurant. "Edward this place looks expensive are you sure; I don't want you to spend money on me." "Bella, please I asked you out and I want to pay for you." "I guess. As long as I get to pay when I ask." "Sure whatever you want Bella." Great. He's not going to let me pay, ever.

Edward POV:

It was so cute how she thought she would pay next time. I was raised to be a gentlemen and that's how I'm going to act with her. I know I only met Bella today, but it feels like forever. She is so easy to talk to and we have some sort of connection I can't explain. I plan to take her out every night this week and spoil her. Hopefully by the end of the week I will know everything about her and we'll be dating. Its taking everything I have not to lean over and kiss her right now.

As the night goes on Bella and I share a nice pasta dish and learn possibly everything there is to know about a person. When the check comes Bella doesn't say anything but I know she still wants to pay her half. Oh well, I invited her and I want to pay. When we get to the car I open her door, help her in, close it, and go to my side. "Edward, are you taking me home because I'm not really ready for this date to be over." "Of course it's not over, where do you want to go?" "Can we take a walk in central park?" "Sure, beautiful." At that comment Bell bushes which I have to say is the cutest thing ever.

We walk around central park for about 15 minutes then go sit on a bench in the moonlight. Bella looks absolutely stunning in the light. I decide to man up and make a move. The setting is perfect and it feels so right. "Hey, Bella?" "Hmmmm?" "May I try something?" She turns and looks in my eyes and nods her head. I start to lean in and see here leaning in to her eyes are closed. Right before our lips touch I close my eyes and move my right hand to her cheek.

As soon as our lips touch it's like a million fireworks going off. This is by far the best kiss I have ever had.

Bella POV:

When our lips touched I it felt like heaven. Like fireworks just went off through my body. It was simply amazing, by far the best kiss ever. Edward has is right hand on my cheek and brings the other around my neck to pull me closer. As he deepens the kiss I take both of my hands and tangle them in his hair.

The kiss, to my disappointment, breaks when we both need to take a breath. "Wow Bella. That was…" "Amazing. Yeah I know." "May I kiss you again?" Oh how cute. "Edward you don't have to ask to kiss me. Kiss me whenever you want." (Sorry if this is moving too fast it is going to have a time gap in a couple chapters. I'm changing this to where they meet fall in love and they are going on a vacation. Them, all their friends, and their parents are going to Florida for the entire summer. Sorry if you don't like the change but it will be good.) "Ok Bella I know I keep saying it's only been a day, because it has, and I want you to tell me if I'm going to fast, but Bella it feels like I've know you for my whole life and I would like to get to know you more as your boyfriend. So Bella will you please be my girlfriend?"

Oh my gosh. So he does feel the same way. "Edward I know how you feel, I feel the exact same way. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I through my arms around his neck and he stood us up spinning me around. Once my feet were back on the ground he kissed me passionately. If I thought that first kiss was amazing this was 1000x times better. "Oh. Bella I'm so glad. Why don't we get you home it's getting late." "Fine if you must." I fake pouted. He laughed "oh come on I'll see you tomorrow and we only have 3 weeks of school left so we have all summer to spend together.

He walked me up to my door and kissed me goodnight, saying he would call me tomorrow morning. That night I fell asleep with the hugest smile on my face and dreamt of my wonderful boyfriend Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have two weeks of school left and have been studying. All my final tests are in these next two weeks so it's a little hectic right now. Once summer starts I will probably be updating sooner. Although the week after school I take Driver's Ed and the week before school starts I will be going on a cruise. Sorry for taking so long I will make up for it somehow. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

Bella POV:

Sunday morning I was woken up to kisses on all over my face. Opening my eyes I saw Rose standing over my holding a two coffee cups in her hand. "Good morning babe how was your date?" "Um, it was ok. What are you doing here at…"I looked at my clock "7:45 in the morning?" "Well Ali and I want to know about your date so we are going to meet her at the mall for some Sunday morning shopping and girl talk!"

"Well could you at least of let me sleep till 9? Seriously Rose, 7:45 on a Sunday morning." "Bella, Bella, Bella don't you know that Alice is a morning person and loves her shopping. She was going to come up here at 5 but I convinced her to meet us at 8 sharp." "Whatever just go so I can shower and get changed."

After showering and getting dress Rose and I headed out to meet Ali at the mall. Pulling in the parking lot I saw Ali's Porsche and her standing by it. "Hey Bella!" Ali said pulling me into a tight hug. "Hi, Alice." "So are you going to tell us what happened on the date?" "Yeah, but can we go in first?" "Sure. Hey what store do you want to go to first?" "I don't care Ali you pick."

We all went into the mall and Alice led us to Forever 21. "Okay Bella I have waited until we met Alice and for us to get in the mall now spill!" "Alright so last night Edward took me to this nice little French restaurant where we share a pasta dish. Then he leads me outside and we go for a walk around Central Park." "Awe how sweet, my brother is a romantic!" "Alice shut-up and let her finish." "Right sorry, go on."

"As I was saying we took a walk around Central Park and we go and sit on a bench. Edward being the perfect gentleman then asks if he can try something. Nodding my head at him he starts to lean in and kisses me!" "Awe!" Both Rose and Ali squeal causing people to turn and look at us.

"Keep it down would you. Anyway that kiss, oh my gosh, it was the best kiss I have ever had. Like really Edward is really talented and the setting was so romantic. After we pulled apart he got so nervous and he asked me to be is girlfriend." After saying that Alice started jumping up and down squealing and Rose was pulling me into a hug saying "I'm so happy for you, he is like the world's most perfect man!" Pulling back I smile at her. I'm so glad Rose approves, she is like my sister and if she didn't approve I would have to choose.

"Okay Bella this calls for some celebrating. Anything in the mall you want is yours!" "Wow, Ali thanks but I can buy my own clothes and stuff." "I don't want to hear it Bella, I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

Three hours and many stores later we all sat down at a table in the food court. "Whew, shopping is hard work I need a break." "But, Rose we have only been shopping for three hours. Plus we still haven't gotten to all the stores on the top floor." "Ali, I like your energy and that you love shopping but I'm tired and hungry." "Yeah I agree with Rose. How bout we grab some lunch and relax for a bit then we can finish shopping, deal?" "Fine." I knew Alice didn't really want to stop but I'm glad she agreed I was worn out.

Halfway through our lunch I got a text from Edward.

(Edward italics, Bella bold)

_ Hey beautiful. What are you doing today?_

**Hi. I'm shopping with Rose and Ali. I swear your sister is trying to kill us. HELP ME I'm tired L**

_Awe, I'm sorry. I would help if I could but 1.)Nobody messes with Alice and shopping and 2.)I'm playing baseball with Em, Jazz and my dad._

**Okay. I'll see you later?**

_Sure. How about I take you to dinner and a movie tonight?_

**Sounds great what time?**

_I'll pick you up at 8 J_

**Can't wait handsome! Bye.**

_Bye Beautiful!_

(End of conversation)

"What has you all smiley Miss. Bella?" "Is it a certain prince charming?" "Oh nothing Edward just texted me, we have another date tonight!" "Two in a row wow impressive, Edward usually doesn't find one he likes enough to take on a second. You must be special Miss. Bella." "Of course she is special he did ask her to be his girlfriend didn't he?" "Touché."

The three of us finished eating and shopped for 2 more hours. Rose then dropped my off at my apartment and said good bye. When I got inside my clock said it was 2:45. I decided to take a short nap before getting ready for my date with Edward.

I awoke to a knock on my front door. Glancing at the clock it read 8:01. 'Crap' I combed through my hair and went to answer the door. "Hey sorry I fell asleep; I thought I would be up before you came." "It's okay Bella take your time." "Well come in and make yourself at home." He walked inside and sate on my sofa. "I'll be right out Edward." "Alright."

Running in my room I changed into a blue sundress and some flip-flops. I went in the bathroom and put on some deodorant, perfume, light make-up and brushed my hair. Walking back into the living room I saw Edward looking at the photos on my wall.

"You look pretty in these pictures, so happy." "Yeah that was senior year of high school with Rose. We had so much fun that year." Turning to look at me his smile got wider. "Wow Bella you look great!" "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." I said winking at him. "Are you ready to go beautiful?" "Sure."

He led me out the door and to his car. Opening my door he helped me in before going to his side. The date hasn't even started yet and I was already very happy. I know he and I just met and it may seem crazy to some people, but he and I and possibly our friends could see that we had some sort of connection, and I loved the feeling.


End file.
